


I Need A Hand Here

by Spirit and Opportunity (SentinelSpockNimoy)



Series: Opportunity and Amity [3]
Category: MER - Fandom, Mars Exploration Rover, Mars Rovers - Fandom, NASA - Fandom, NASA MER, The Rovarians
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M, NASA Mars Rovers, Opportunity (Mars Rover) - Freeform, Sentient Mars Rovers, Sparring, Spirit (Mars Rover) - Freeform, mars rovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/Spirit%20and%20Opportunity
Summary: Amity attempts sparring with the MER twins





	I Need A Hand Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is cowritten by myself and Amity's creator, who to my knowledge does not have an AO3 account.
> 
> Spirit, Opportunity, and NASA © ....well, NASA  
> Rovarians (including OCs and Rovarian versions of Spirit and Opportunity) © Me  
> Amity © @brightlinespectra (now @darklinespectra )
> 
>  **Amity's Tumblrs**  
>  **Old:** https://interstellar-amity.tumblr.com/  
>  **New:** https://nasa-amity.tumblr.com/
> 
>  **Amity's Creator's Tumblrs**  
>  **Old:** https://brightlinespectra.tumblr.com/  
>  **New:** https://darklinespectra.tumblr.com/

Amity wasn’t exactly a pacifist, but he never really thought he’d have to fight anyone. And he didn’t want to, either. Between Rovarians’ powerful bodies, alien warships, and his own jumpiness, Amity knew he wouldn’t win a full on fight.

Yet here he was in a training room, with Opportunity standing in front of him ready to teach the basics of sparring.

He got to watch Spirit and Opportunity demonstrate first, and they were a spectacle to watch, evenly matched as they were. Their movements were fast and powerful, yet smooth and graceful at the same time, It was almost impossible to tell if it was a fight or a dance, but either way it was mesmerizing to watch. Both Rovarians moved as if they weighed nothing, although Amity knew they were over 500 pounds each. Their match ended with Spirit on her side, Opportunity’s front wheel on her frame as he claimed the victory.

Amity could only blink. They wanted him to do that?? He weighed a good 300 pounds less, and had no weapon except for a taser. It could overload a Rovarian’s circuits, but wasn’t fatal. He just couldn’t compare.

“That was amazing,” he said softly. “But I can’t fight you guys. My taser will only keep you down for so long and then I’ll just get run over!”

“Naw, that was just to show you what you’re going for.” Spirit said, “We tend to show off a little when we know someone else is watching. Sorry about that.”

“I promise, I wouldn’t have you try something if I didn’t think you could do it.” Opportunity said.

“Agh. Well…. alright. If you say so.”

Amity rolled forward to the center of the room. He raised his arm, with the taser aiming out like a cobra ready to strike. “Okay. Um… come at me!”

“Not bad, you already know not to make the first move.” Spirit commented. Opportunity was beside him, gently turning his body.

“Stand sideways, it makes you a smaller target. Smaller actually equals harder to hit.”

“Like this.” Spirit said. She faced him head on. Then, she turned her upper body sideways and sure enough, she became a much smaller target.

“Take your time for right now and assess your opponent-me-for any weak spots. Any parts of my body that are more vulnerable than others. Keep those in your mind, that’s where you’ll want to hit me.” Opportunity instructed.

Amity was now standing at a 45 degree angle, with his mast still facing the Rovarians. He looked closely; Opportunity’s eyes seemed like a good target, yet risky. That would be an area protected well.

Amity scanned farther down to his opponent’s suspension. If he hit with accurate enough aim, he could take out two wheels at a time. But did he have the strength for that?

His eyes moved back up to the wires just under Opportunity’s solar array. “My most favorable target is your chassis.”

Opportunity nodded. “Very good. Now, how would you plan to use that knowledge. Don’t worry about my reaction yet, we’ll get to that. I want to see how you think in a situation like this, so I can be a better instructor for you.”

“I don’t know,” Amity sighed, “I guess I’d try to dodge your hits until I managed to get close enough to shoot the taser. And aim for a direct hit so you can’t swat the probes away.”

Opportunity nodded. “And you’re small. Someone my size would easily overlook you. That’s your advantage.”

Amity filed that information away for later. Aim for a target, dodge, and use the element of surprise. That seemed easy enough.

“But what do I do if they see me? I can’t block. And I can’t make an offensive move other than using the taser.”

“That’s okay. Your taser acts similar to our stunners, only not as strong. Still, it’s strong enough to faze the opponent and disorient them long enough for you to either get away or make another move.” Opportunity put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “You don’t give yourself enough credit, love. Size, strength and speed are worthless if you can’t think of the best way to use them. They say to know your enemy, but you also have to know yourself.”

“Oh, alright, alright,” said Amity, who would be blushing if he were human. “Thanks.”

He rolled backwards to put some distance between them and extended his arm again. “Let’s practice, shall we? You can kiss me if you let me win.”

“What’s to stop me from kissing you anyway?” He joked, assuming a starting position. Spirit stood off to the side watching.

“Aaaaand…..GO!” She said.

Immediately, Amity twisted his wheels so he was a smaller target. He kept his eyes on Opportunity’s ~~handsome~~ body, scanning for an opening. He stood still and waited for his opponent to make the first move. All the while, his taser was ready with his arm bent just enough to provide the force to spring forward.

Opportunity decided to go easy for Amity’’s very first time, to allow the smaller one to focus on applying his knowledge. He made a lunge for the joint between Amity’s mast and his chassis.

Amity turned, narrowly avoiding getting hit. He let out a nervous yelp that betrayed how startled he’d been.

He shot forward anyway, hoping to speed past Opportunity’s left side and taser him while distracted. The prongs of the taser did latch onto his chassis, and although it wasn’t activated, Amity ended up with the tendrils caught around his turret joints. The resistance yanked Amity back and before he knew it, he was on his side.

Opportunity loosed what sounded like a swear in some alien language.

“Amity! Are you ok?!"

The world was lopsided. Amity’s mast ached, but his turret felt worse.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “I’m fine.”

He retracted the tendrils, but they were still tangled in the turret’s joints. It would have to be removed by someone with fingers.

“You know, I don’t think JPL designed me with this in mind. I’m just not meant to fight…. and, ah, could one of you flip me upright please?”

Spirit flipped him up while Opportunity worked to untangle the tendrils.

“That’s okay. You tried at least.” he said, “Besides, you’re good at plenty of other things. Not everyone is good at this.”

The comment hurt to hear out loud, even though it was meant to be comforting. Amity folded up his arm and held it close to his chassis once the tendrils were removed.

“Yeah. I think that’s enough for today.”

Spirit glared at her brother.

“Nice going, bolts-for-brains, you made him feel bad.”

“Oh no. Amity, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Opportunity apologized, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just…….I don’t want you to feel bad about this. I swear, I wasn’t trying to upset you.” For all his ability as a leader, he couldn’t figure out what he was to do here, and part of him was afraid of losing Amity. Which would be no one’s fault but his own.

“No no, don’t worry. I know what you meant.” Amity rolled forward to rest his mast against Opportunity’s chest. “You know what? I think I’ll talk to JPL about getting a hand instead of this turret. And then we can try again.”

“A-Are you sure that’s what you want?” Opportunity asked. He didn't want Amity to think he had to change himself just because of the inadvertently hurtful comment. He didn't really care, he'd done this because Amity had asked him to, and he'd do anything to make Amity happy.

Amity stared long and hard at the turret. It had served him well for his intended purpose; but since seeing how sophisticated Rovarian technology was, he’d come to realize that the turret wasn’t enough to truly fit within the society. He had next to no dexterity and in the event of an attack, would be almost helpless.

He looked at both of his friends in the eyes. “Yes. I want a hand. I want to be able to protect people, just like you guys. And,” he added, “I wanna be able to hold your hand properly.”

“Well, then I can get you into Medical and we can make you one like ours.” Opportunity said, “Do you want a second arm or just the one?”

“Just the one,” he answered. “But would you guys be able to keep the taser? I’m attached to it-" Spirit snorted and giggled at the accidental pun "-Figuratively. Maybe put it somewhere else on my chassis or something.”

“We’ll find a way. For you, we’ll find a way.” Opportunity promised, hugging him close.


End file.
